


I'll Never Ask Again

by TJ_Dragonblade



Series: Co-Writes with Hemlock Inyx [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, My old writing makes me cringe, cross-dressing, student-teacher roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-28
Updated: 2002-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: A reluctant Wufei agrees to one of Duo's fantasies





	I'll Never Ask Again

**Author's Note:**

> 2x5. The bulk of this was written by Hemlock Inyx, who also posted it to the WDYML back in the day - really, it's her fic. I just helped polish it up when she asked.

Wufei snarled at the pedestrians who were giving him strange looks as he stalked down the street. The gods be dammed if he would *ever* ask Duo what the hell he wanted while making out again. This was true *injustice*--he had never been brought so low, not even by Treize. He was perfectly willing to engage in a little role-play every now and then; but this? This was ridiculous.

Wufei once again tried to tug his skirt lower, damning Duo all over again for insisting that they play this in an appropriately genuine setting instead of the privacy of their own home. Duo might be excited by such added realism; but *he* wasn’t the one having to parade through downtown in long white stockings and little black Mary Jane baby-doll shoes with his hair all primped and fluffed and feathered prettily about his face now, was he.

And the mini-skirt. Couldn’t forget *that* little crowning glory.

Wufei tugged on the offending garment again; he would really have liked to have worn a longer skirt, but he would be damned if he was going to look *anything* like Relena Bitchcraft. So he had settled on one of Quatre's sisters' old school uniforms that had been in the attic of the tasteful mansion that the blond shared with Heero. Now of course he looked like one of the Sailor Scouts, but at least he wasn’t wearing anything pink, mauve or burgundy.

Stopping to dig through his plushie turned backpack for the address again, Wufei tried to calm himself with thoughts of the revenge that he *would* be getting on his braided lover, and *soon*. Muttering under his breath about Duo's lack of penmanship he deciphered the address and checked it against the building he was standing in front of, a huge skyscraper where offices for Winner Enterprises were located. Wufei added Quatre and Heero to the lengthening list of people who could kiss his ass and *die*.

For the briefest of moments Wufei thought about turning around and making for someplace small and dark so he could hide from the rest of the world. But the thought of the alternate taunting and pouting that Duo would doubtless subject him to filtered through his mind; he really didn’t want to disappoint his bright-eyed lover. Besides which, he had promised to appear; and honor demanded that he follow through. So, steeling himself for the humiliation to ensue, Wufei pushed his way into the glass and chrome lobby, heading for the elevators. He was supposed to meet Duo in office 10 on the top floor. The ride in the elevator was long and boring, so Wufei amused himself by exercising his extensive vocabulary insulting all the businessmen or women who were unfortunate enough to be stuck in there with him and tactless enough to gawk.

Finding himself alone as he traveled past the last few floors, doubts began to crowd into Wufei’s mind. Was Duo not in love with him anymore? Was all he wanted now to torture and humiliate Wufei while using his body for kinky sex? Wufei shook off such disturbing thoughts and reminded himself that *he* still loved Duo, and it was his duty to please and fulfill any and all of his lover’s fantasies. Even if he had to dress like a damned schoolgirl to do it.

He sighed. Maybe it wouldn’t be *that* bad. They'd switched roles once or twice before and it hadn't killed him yet; and this was Duo, whom he loved and desired above all else; and he *had* set himself up for this by opening his mouth in the first place.

Never again, he swore for what had to be the fiftieth time in the last hour.

His stomach twisted as the elevator slowed abruptly, and he focused on the task at hand with a deep, cleansing breath. If he stormed into this irritated and grouchy, neither of them would have any fun and there’d be hell to pay later when they both got home. If he played the role he was supposed to play, then Duo at least would gain some measure of satisfaction and then maybe Wufei could get out of this damned cutesy dress all the sooner.

With a ding and whoosh the elevator arrived at the top floor; gathering the few remaining shreds of his dignity around him, Wufei headed towards office ten, stonily resigned to his ignominious fate. "All right," he muttered under his breath as he strode down the empty hall, trying to get into the right frame of mind while ignoring the breeze wafting up the back of his skirt. "I am naively innocent, and Teacher has called me to his office...perhaps I have a schoolgirl's crush on Mr. Maxwell...?" He stopped at the desk outside the door marked '10'. The secretary looked very familiar; Wufei racked his brain trying to remember where he had seen hair like that before, but he could not recall. With a smile the young man informed Wufei that Mr. Maxwell was waiting for him, then opened the double doors to the huge corner office.

With hesitant steps, Wufei entered the spacious room, his gaze taking in everything from the tasteful décor in earth tones to the huge cherry desk placed in front of floor to ceiling windows. The secretary closed the doors behind him and the click of the lock sounded loudly in the unusual stillness.

Wufei cleared his throat and spoke to the tall back of the executive chair behind the desk. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Maxwell?" Quite against Wufei's will his voice came out a bit too high and breathless for his taste, but nervousness was setting in again. Just what did Duo have planned for him? And why the hell couldn't he keep control of his body, and stop the erection that was growing between his legs?

The chair slowly turned around to face Wufei from across the vast expanse of the desk, revealing Mr. Maxwell sitting casually with steepled fingers and looking sinfully sexy in a dark blue three-piece business suit, complete with black framed glasses. Wufei felt heat rising on his face, and his backpack slipped from his limp fingers. He watched Duo's heated gaze travel up and down his body, and his fingers curled in the hem of his skirt, self-consciously tugging it lower again. Damn, it had been awhile since Duo had looked at him like he was something good to eat. Usually Wufei was the one who did the eating, and Duo was the one who got eaten. Maybe they should switch roles more often, if the aching hardness inside his lacy white underwear was any indication of how exciting this was beginning to be.

With his trademarked smirk Duo motioned Wufei to come closer. "Yes, 'Fei, I wanted you to come by my office. I just got this wonderful new desk, you see; and I thought that we should properly christen it."

Walking around said desk, Wufei moved to stand beside Duo's chair before he answered. "How are we going to do that, Mr. Maxwell?" His voice was still too high and breathless, but Wufei was starting to get into the spirit of the game. One look at Duo and suddenly this wasn't so bad.

"Come sit in my lap, 'Fei-chan, and I will tell you," Duo said, rubbing a hand slowly up his thigh, then lightly over the growing bulge in his pants, gently caressing the hardness straining under the taut fabric.

Oh, no. Not so bad at all.

Wufei swallowed, his throat suddenly dry; he had never heard Duo's voice so commanding and sultry at the same time. It was intoxicating. The not-so-subtle hand gesture that accompanied the order made Wufei twitch in response. He found himself moving before he realized it, squirming between Duo's knees and the edge of the desk, then climbing onto the leather chair, his stocking-clad knees straddling Duo's thighs. Unconsciously holding his breath, Wufei slowly lowered himself into Duo's lap, lightly pressing erection to aching erection. A whimper slipped past his traitorous lips when Duo shifted slightly to bring Wufei in closer contact with his hardness. This was so much more erotic than he had thought it would be.

"Mm, yes, that's a good little girl," Duo murmured, still in that same sultry voice; and Wufei let go of his forgotten objections, giving himself over completely to Duo's fantasy.

"M-Mr. Maxwell," he stammered out, shyly slipping his arms around Duo's neck. "Are-are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Oh yes," Duo purred; and Wufei shivered. "Don't worry, my pretty little 'Fei-chan. No one's going to find out..."

Wufei felt like his entire body was flushing; his skin felt hot and tight and a thin sheen of sweat covered his face. Duo hadn't even laid a finger on him yet, but just the promise of wicked pleasure in those violet eyes was making Wufei pant. He squirmed restlessly on Duo's lap, rubbing himself eagerly against that wonderful bulge.

"Oooh, Mr. *Max*well," he cooed, trying his best for innocently seductive. "Your cock feels so *big*...mmmm." It was hard to hold character when he was aching to tear open Duo's well-tailored slacks and feast on the prize within... He met Duo's gaze for a brief second before glancing bashfully away again. "Maybe...maybe I could suck on it for you?" He smiled just a little and ground himself firmly against the body part in question.

Duo sucked in a sharp breath but his hands went to Wufei's waist, stilling him. "Naughty, naughty, 'Fei-chan. You know better than to tease me."

Damn.

Wufei bit his lip and lowered his eyes to Duo's chest, his hair falling forward and his hands coyly playing with Duo's tie. "I'm sorry, Mr. Maxwell. I'll be good, I promise."

"Hmm. Somehow I don't believe you, 'Fei. Maybe a lesson is in order? One that will teach you what happens when you tease Mr. Maxwell?"

Licking his lips, Wufei gazed at Duo from under his dark lashes. This had gotten *very* interesting; suddenly the prospect of being bottom wasn't so bad. Wufei shivered as he squirmed again. Duo's eyes had darkened, lust giving them a glow that made Wufei feel weak. "But I thought we were going to christen your new desk, Mr. Maxwell?" he murmured innocently.

"What I have in mind should do both quite nicely, 'Fei-chan. Now be a good baby and stand up for me." Wufei was pleased to note that Duo's voice was not so steady anymore. It seemed the game was getting to him too. Wufei hoped he could turn this to his advantage and gain the upper hand on his lover. Shifting his weight to his knees, he pushed his crotch down firmly into Duo's before sliding slowly off his lap. The friction sent a chill down his spine and it took him a moment to steady himself on his feet. He was glad of the support offered by the edge of the desk pressed into the back of his legs.

So much for getting control of the situation.

A momentary thought about the desk being the perfect height to get screwed on flashed across Wufei's mind, but Duo's hands on the bare skin of his thighs focused him on the here and now.

Duo had stood as well, hands sliding up Wufei's legs and coming to rest splayed on his either side of his hips, bunching the skirt around his waist, fingers toying with the hem of his lacy panties. With a slight lift, Wufei found himself sitting on top of the smooth, cool surface of the desk, his legs spread in open invitation. Duo moved easily between them, leaning forward, hands braced on the desk; Wufei had no choice but to lean back somewhat, hands similarly braced but behind him. Duo smiled, predatory and seductive.

"You're looking too cute for words today, 'Fei-chan, Duo breathed, one hand lifting to grasp Wufei's chin with thumb and forefinger. "So sweet, so innocent..." He tilted Wufei's head back a little more and leaned in closer until his lips hovered just over Wufei's. "Would you like me to kiss you?"

Breathless, Wufei nodded, caught up in the game, shivering as Duo's mouth settled over his.

The kiss started out innocent enough, all soft and fluttery in keeping with the theme of a schoolgirl crush; it quickly turned into something much less subtle, enticingly darker, full of heat and insistence and submission and domination. Wufei's arms wrapped tightly around Duo's neck; and Duo's arms wrapped just as tightly about his waist, leaning him back more, hips grinding into his with a confident insistence. Duo's mouth was equally insistent, tasting, devouring, ravishing without regard for the need to breathe. Wufei whimpered, completely overpowered, and wrapped his legs around Duo's waist as the other drew back and straightened up at last, bringing Wufei up with him.

Breathless and dizzy, Wufei could barely manage to keep himself in character. "Your cock feels terribly hard, Mr. Maxwell," he breathed, wide-eyed. "It must be very uncomfortable..." He smiled coyly, all innocence. "Are you sure I can't do anything about it?"

Duo's control was slipping as well. He ran his hands up Wufei's back, over his shoulders and the square striped collar of his blouse, and down his chest, toying with the ends of his neckerchief tie. "Do you still want to suck it?"

Wufei nodded eagerly, teeth sunk into his lower lip.

Duo lifted him up and swung him around, setting him on the floor and leaning back against the desk himself. "Go ahead then, baby," he breathed. "But when you're done, I will still have to teach you your lesson."

"Yes, Mr. Maxwell," Wufei murmured obediently, heart racing. He would never have guessed this could be so exciting. He fell to his knees, scrabbling at the fly of Duo's expensive slacks and yanking the zipper down. He reached inside and pulled out that gorgeous length, popping it into his mouth with an eager little whine and sucking for all he was worth.

Duo sagged against the desk, gasping, one hand curving gently around the back of Wufei's head beneath the feathery locks of his hair. His little 'Fei-chan's mouth was more incredible than ever, bobbing quickly over his shaft, tongue squirming in delicious patterns underneath...he couldn't take much of this.

"Oh, 'Fei-chan," he moaned, eyes closing as his head fell back. "Baby, sweetheart...you do that so *well*..." He opened his eyes again and looked down, trembling, watching and feeling as Wufei picked up the pace. The boy just looked so damn sexy, kneeling splay-legged in his little skirt and stockings...Duo fought to keep his orgasm at bay. It wasn't supposed to finish like this...

Abruptly, Wufei stopped. "Oh, Mr. Maxwell, I'm so sorry...you're right, I shouldn't have..." He hastily tucked Duo's turgid cock back into his slacks and zipped him up, a wicked light in his eyes that didn't match his contrite expression. "I got carried away--please forgive me..."

Duo shuddered, his entire body throbbing in rhythm with his abandoned cock, and pulled himself back into character. "I warned you about teasing me, 'Fei-chan," he admonished sternly. "I'm afraid that you leave me no choice." He pulled Wufei to his feet and lifted him back around to the desk. "It’s time for your lesson," Duo murmured, hands moving up to Wufei's shoulders.

Wufei shivered at the lust in that tone and lay down obediently as Duo pushed gently at him, stretching back across the desk. Duo's hands smoothed down his sides, stopping at his waist before sliding back up, dragging the hem of Wufei's blouse up to bare his flat stomach. Leaning over him, Duo pressed soft kisses around his navel before sliding his tongue into the little cleft in a passionate, open mouth kiss. Wufei squirmed as shudders racked his body; Duo's tongue was driving him crazy, fanning the flames of his desire higher and higher. Against his will Wufei found himself whimpering, the helpless sounds loud in the quiet of the room.

Pulling back from Wufei's stomach, Duo shifted lower, pushing Wufei's pleated skirt higher around his waist, revealing the lacy panties he was wearing. Duo murmured in delight, pleasantly surprised that Wufei had worn something so feminine. They were white, silky and frilly and lacy, impossibly cute and incredibly sexy all at the same time. The vision of Wufei's cock bound within them only heightened the effect. With a tortured groan, Duo rubbed his cheek against Wufei's pelvic bone, letting the fabric caress his skin. The sight and scent of his lover was making heat and desire curl in his stomach, causing his cock to thicken even further . Being on top like this was a rare treat, and Duo wanted it to last. But Wufei in the little schoolgirl uniform, playing the role to the hilt, was just too much for him. He really hadn't expected his lover to get into this so completely.

But he wasn't about to complain.

While his hands searched the desk drawer for the bottle of lube he'd placed there earlier, Duo kept his tongue busy by sliding it under the hem of Wufei's panties, letting the moist tip of it come tantalizing close to his lover's straining hardness. Wufei continued to squirm and buck his hips in wanton abandon, trying to get Duo to touch him with more than these teasing caresses. He was moaning now, his hands trying to find purchase on the smooth desktop, clawing at it in his passion. Duo's tongue was so close, if only he would move it just a little more; but before Wufei could give voice to his thoughts Duo was gone. Wufei barely had a chance to protest and then Duo was rolling him over onto his knees.

Groaning softly, Duo ran his hands over Wufei's firm buttocks, positioning him on the desk, once again enthralled by the feel of those lacy panties. Something about that hard, muscular ass clothed in something so delicate was truly irresistible. It was really too bad they would have to go, Duo thought as he ripped away the flimsy barrier.

Wufei gasped as Duo tore the underwear from his body, leaving him exposed and shivering with anticipation. He gripped the edge of the desk, spreading his legs wider, hoping Duo would not make him voice what he wanted because he was well beyond being capable of speech at this point. When Duo started teasing his entrance with a warm, probing tongue, Wufei lost his ability to think as well; all he could do now was feel, and pant out his pleasure.

More desperately eager than ever to fuck his sexy little 'Fei-chan, Duo lowered the zipper of his pants, freeing his length again. Grabbing up the bottle of lube, Duo proceeded to quickly coat his cock with the slippery substance.

"You know, I was looking forward to a wet little pussy, 'Fei-chan, but I guess I can settle for fucking your tight little ass-hole instead," Duo commented as he pulled Wufei to the very edge of the desk, letting the tip of his swollen cock press against said ass-hole as he dribbled more lube over them both. Duo had to fight to keep his voice, his hands, steady. He felt ready to burst; he knew he would not last long at all. Wufei's soft, steady whimpering had him wound so tight that he could come just listening to those breathless sounds.

"Duo...please!" Wufei gasped out, unable to stand much more himself as Duo's erection rubbed firmly over his entrance, lubing him in the most delicious manner. He freed one of his hands from its death grip on the edge of the desk and wrapped it around his own dripping cock, desperate for some sort of release.

"Ah, Ah 'Fei-chan. None of that, and its 'Mr. Maxwell'," Duo scolded, batting Wufei's hand away from his aching length. Wufei whimpered in protest; Duo shushed him with a sultry "Don't worry baby, your daddy's got just what you need right here." And on that whispered promise Duo pressed abruptly into Wufei's body, eliciting a choked scream from his little schoolgirl lover.

"Gods!" Wufei pitched forward involuntarily as Duo slammed into him from behind, clutching at the edge of the desk, certain that it was going to give under the force of his grip. His body flattened out, instinctively shying away from that oddly sensual invasion; Duo hauled him back up by the hips with a breathless "Oh no, pretty baby--it gets better, I promise--"

Wufei moaned at the pain, at the pleasure behind it, and shoved himself backwards with a strangled cry. He didn’t care that it hurt--he just wanted Duo to move, to fuck him; wanted to feel Duo come inside him and know that *he* was the one who caused it. He whimpered helplessly as Duo pushed into him again, pleasure flooding along the edges of his senses, and managed to gasp out, "Please, Mr. Maxwell--I've been a bad girl--teach me my lesson--"

Duo groaned at that and his grip tightened on Wufei's hips underneath the pleated skirt. "Oh no, 'Fei-chan," he ground out as his pace picked up. "You're a good girl...very good--argh--so damn *good*--oh god, *'Fei*--"

He was pumping steadily now, rapidly; and Wufei's pleasure had quickly overwhelmed his pain. He rocked back to meet every one of Duo's thrusts, crying out each time he was jolted forward again. Now if only Duo would take a hold of his cock where it throbbed beneath them both, his world would be complete.

But Duo didn't touch him that way; and it was only brief moments later that his long-haired lover stiffened behind him, gasping and groaning through the tremors of orgasm with a heartfelt "Wu*fei*...ah shit baby..." before slumping against his back.

Wufei continued undulating against him, fully expecting that any instant now Duo would bring him off as well, as that was the usual custom. Which is why it surprised him when Duo spoke up a moment later, voice exhausted but teasing.

"Why 'Fei-chan, whatever do you want?"

''Fei-chan' again--Duo was still playing.

Very well...

"I want to come, Mr. Maxwell," he gasped, aching for the feel of Duo's hands on his cock.

"Ah, but 'Fei-chan, you were naughty, sweetheart. This was to teach you a lesson, remember?"

Wufei whimpered. "I've learnt my lesson, Mr. Maxwell, honest. Please, let me come..."

"I don't know, pretty baby," Duo drew out, one hand rubbing down the front of Wufei's thigh and back up. "I really *shouldn’t*..."

"*Please*, Mr. Maxwell," Wufei begged, desperate for completion and deep in the game that Duo had started. He turned his head, catching Duo's gaze through the fall of his hair and pleading with his eyes now as well. "I'll never tell anyone...please, I want you to do it to me--make me come, teacher--"

It would have taken a much stronger will than Duo ever claimed to possess to hold out against that; the braided ex-pilot groaned something unintelligible and seized Wufei's cock, pumping it with a vengeance.

Wufei cried out, gasping, as wave after wave of ecstasy exploded within him, crashing upward and outward and lifting him ever higher. He trembled against Duo's body above him, moaning uncontrollably as he neared his peak.

"Yes, Mr. Maxwell! Do it to me! Oh, *yes*--" And with one final cry, he spurted hotly all over the cherry desk, spasming around the deflated cock still within him.

Duo twitched at that and gently drew out of him at last, dropping backward into his big executive chair with a satisfied sigh, not bothering to tuck himself back into his pants. Wufei collapsed onto the desk, face down still, his spent seed slowly soaking into his uniform skirt. He sighed, eyes closed, and smiled to himself.

As much as he'd hated this idea coming into it, he'd never felt better in his life.

Who knew Duo's twisted fantasy would turn out to be so much *fun*?

~~~****~~~

Outside, the strange-haired secretary wiped the figurative steam from his monitor and hit the 'stop recording' command. *This* would be *his* little secret--he deserved *something* for helping Duo's little scheme along, after all; and no one need ever know.

Tucking the little data disk inside his jacket, Trowa smirked to himself. He was *definitely* looking forward to savoring this for some time to come.


End file.
